Despair
by phayte1978
Summary: From the Yuri! on Festival-Yuuri was filled with despair and possess by a tentacle demon. This is set in the Sins of the Flesh verse - You do NOT need to have read these to understand this. All you need to know is, Victor is a priest who is in love with Yuuri, but bound to his clerical duties. Yuuri is in love with his priest and possessed by a tentacle demon through his despair


Sometimes all it takes is a smell to bring you back to your childhood, flood your mind with memories of happier times. Apple blossoms and honeysuckles, that is what Yuuri was smelling as he walked through his parent's orchard. There was something so distinctive about this. Being a child he took advantage of this smell, knowing the fruits would come in soon once the peak of scent hit his nose. As a child he would continue to run till he made it out of the orchard and to the pond. When the weather got warm enough, he would cannonball off the pier and swim his days away. Honeysuckle and apple blossoms swirling all around the water while the sound of his laughter echoed through the orchard.

The problem with falling in love, you could not choose who you fell in love with. Yuuri had giving up finding love, he figured he would work and just live. Live for what? He did not know.

He had just finished his dinner with his parents, like he did most nights. It was a day he did not go to the church and work the books with Father Nikiforov, so he did not have much to look forward too till the next day. His mother asked him to check one of the trees at the bottom of the orchard, it did not seem to be doing well and she wanted to know if any more branches had died.

As Yuuri walked through the orchard, he saw the tree had more dying branches. He fingered over the dried leaves, watching them crumble under his fingertips. He had to let his mother the tree was mostly gone.

Looking further down the hill, he saw where the lake was, as the smell of honeysuckle and apple blossoms danced around him. Lifting his nose to the air, Yuuri took a deep breath. It reminded him of better times. Kicking his shoes off, he walked across the soft grass out to the old pier. As the sun started to set, Yuuri dipped his feet in the cool water and sat on the end of the pier, wondering how he ended up where he was.

His job was shit, he was in love with a priest and he felt like there was nothing he could do about any of it. Despair washed over him. He felt as the despair steadily rose up his legs, into his hips, up his abdomen, into his chest. Yuuri felt nothing else. The despair was too much for him. Laying back on the wooden pier, Yuuri sighed as the sky above him changed in colors. Light hues of pink and purple washing over them as the despair filled his body.

Yuuri felt as the tears fell from his eyes down his cheeks. Why had he allowed himself to fall in love with a priest, a love that could never properly be returned? Yuuri felt he never asked for much out of life, why had life handed him such a bland existence?

As the despair washed over Yuuri's body, he watched the sky turn from pale hues to darker purples and grays. He felt the pin pricks all over his body as he sat up, his body felt heavy and his mind was full of sadness. He knew he had to go home, to an empty house so he could think of the man he loved without it ever being returned. He could not place why his body tingled, but he very tired, he needed sleep. As he walked back up the hill, his mother was bring in her laundry off the line- Yuuri told her he was just going to head home as he was tired and his head was starting to hurt. His mother looked at him with concerned eyes and simply nodded.

* * *

Father Victor had settled into his cottage for the night. His tea had steeped and he was worried over the lack of communication from Yuuri that day. He had not heard from him since the previous day and it was out of character not to have heard from him for so long. Being as Yuuri never showed up at the church to go over the books only added to his worry. Had he done or said something wrong? He knew Yuuri held feelings for him and he could not deny the feeling he harbored for Yuuri- but he had made a promise to God. He could not act on them. His soul and Yuuri's depended on his strength. Hearing a knock at his door, he set his bible down to go answer it.

"Ah, Mrs. Katsuki, lovely to see you," Father Victor answered.

Mrs. Katsuki had been clearly crying, "Oh Father Victor, it is terrible… my Yuuri has become possessed!"

Father Victor shook his head, he could not have heard her right, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Father! Come, please. Our Yuuri- he is possessed! He came last night for dinner and I had him go check a tree in the orchard. The tree is about dead… between touching the dead tree and he just seemed so sad…. There was a black mist around him… Father please!"

Mrs. Katsuki was speaking fast and her thick accent, Father Victor was not sure he had heard her correctly.

"Ma'am, please," Father Victor urged as he took her shoulders gently in his arms, "Breath and slow down, I do not understand."

He watched as she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, "Father, something has possessed my Yuuri. He will not answer his phone and last night, there was a smoky mist around him. He seemed so sad… so sad Father."

* _fingers to forehead, midsection, left shoulder and right_ *

Father Victor took a deep breath and tried to think. Maybe this was why he had not heard from Yuuri all day and why he had not shown up for the books.

"Ok… let me get my supplies and I will go right over. Mrs. Katsuki, please, go home to your husband. It will not be safe and I cannot allow you to be in harm's way."

"But Father-"

"I will have Yuuri call you once he is well. This I promise," Father Victor said as he kissed the worried woman's forehead, "Peace be with you."

"And also with you, Father."

Father Victor knew he should grab another priest or an assistant to help, but he did not want to waste time. Grabbing his bag, he had holy water, his bible, Silas' rosary and his cross. He needed to go check on his Yuuri. He needed to see for himself.

Father Victor sped the short distance to Yuuri's house and found the front door locked. He knocked and called out Yuuri's name. There was no answer. Running to the back, he saw the back door was unlocked and let himself in.

Yuuri's house was dark and there was a static feeling to the air. It did not smell right, it smelt like an old body of water in high summer. Mildew and rotten fish. Victor covered his mouth with his hand and went back to where Yuuri's bedroom was, it was dark and he could hear heavy breathing coming from the darkness.

"Yuuri," Father Victor quietly called out.

"No," Yuuri whines, "Father Nikiforov… why are you here?"

"Yuuri, please, Father Vic."

The heavy breathing continued, "Leave… please… just leave."

"Yuuri, let me see you, it is oddly dark in your room."

Father Victor had notice there was not a drop of light in the room. It was night time, but normally nighttime shadows would grace the room. Yuuri's room had none of that. It was complete darkness.

"No… you must leave," the strained voice of Yuuri begged.

Father Victor felt something smooth like silk wrap around his ankle and kicked it off. It was cold and almost like a whisper over his skin.

"Yuuri, I will not leave till I have seen you," Father Victor said.

Yuuri moaned in a pained way. Father Victor panicked. He felt along the wall, he needed light, any light.

 _[Mark] 16 He that believeth and is baptized shall be saved; but he that believeth not shall be damned. 17 And these signs shall follow them that believe; In my name shall they cast out devils; they shall speak with new tongues; 18 They shall take up serpents; and if they drink any deadly thing, it shall not hurt them; they shall lay hands on the sick, and they shall recover._

Finding a light switch, Father tried to turn it on. Nothing happen. He felt a panic in him rise as the silk was caressing his ankles again. Digging through his bag, he had candles and pulled out two of them, quickly lighting them. Yuuri was breathing harder now, and Father Victor was worried.

As he sat both candled on the dresser, a pale glow encased the room. Looking over towards the bed, Father Victor was not prepared for what he was seeing.

Yuuri was naked and covered in sweat. He was breathing heavy as black- almost smooth like ink, but transparent as if mist or smoke- tentacles wrapped around his legs, arms and torso. There was black smoke was pouring slowly from his mouth and his eyes were colored black. His hair was soaked and plastered to his forehead while his chest rose and fell in heavy breathing.

"Father…. Please…" Yuuri begged.

As Yuuri begged, Father Victor felt the silk tighten around his ankle, looking down, the black tentacle had wrapped itself around his ankle, pulling him towards the bed. Father Victor started to go through his bag, looking for his holy water and bible when another tentacle came out and ripped the bag out of his hands.

"Yuuri," Father Victor said, "You can control this. Pray with me, Yuuri. We can recite the rosary and you can fight this."

"No Father, I cannot… I am too distraught... " Yuuri quietly answered.

"Yuuri… pray with me, please," Father Victor said as he fell to his knees at the bed and took Yuuri's hand, " _Luke 9:42 - And as he was yet a coming, the devil threw him down, and tare [him]. And Jesus rebuked the unclean spirit, and healed the child, and delivered him again to his father."_

"NO!" Yuuri screamed and took his hand from Father Victor. "No!"

Father Victor would not give up- he took Yuuri's hand and use his other hand to push the sweaty locks of hair off his forehead as he leaned down to kiss that sweaty skin. With the rank smell of the house, Father Victor got a hint of honeysuckle and apple blossom off Yuuri's skin. It was sweet and it was comforting. There was hope.

"I will not give up on you," Father Victor said.

There were tears in Yuuri's eyes and Father Victor felt movement on the bed. A tentacle was playing between Yuuri's leg, where he could not see. Tearing his eyes away, Father Victor looked back into the eyes, glossed over black. He did not even flinch when he felt the silk wrap his ankle and travel up his pant leg. He need to keep his head through this.

"Yuuri, pray with me, please," Father Victor begged, " _James 4:7 - Submit yourselves therefore to God. Resist the devil, and he will flee from you_."

Yuuri cried out a loud moan, the tentacles were shifting around his body, Father Victor kept a strong hold on his hand, he refused to let go, even when Yuuri tried to pull his hand free. Father Victor prayed out loud _and_ silently. He wished he had his bag but he did not know where in the room it was thrown.

"Father… please…" Yuuri breathed out again. His body was arched as he cried out. All Father Victor could see where tentacles slowly wrapping and coiling around his body and one lost between his legs. At that moment, the tipped end of a tentacle had brushed over Yuuri's swollen cock. Father Victor and Yuuri both gasped.

"Please Father… just leave me be..." Yuuri begged again.

"Yuuri… I will not leave you."

Another tentacle came from Yuuri's body and wrapped itself around Father Victor's body. He felt it tear off the buttons of his shirt and the white priest collar around his neck spring free from the shirt. Father Victor tried to look away from where the tentacles were lacing around Yuuri's body, even wrapping around his swollen cock. Tearing his eyes away once more, he looked to the flush face of Yuuri as he breathed deeply. The grip on his hand tighten as the tentacles seem to only continue their journey around his body.

Father Victor noticed the faint black smoke that would slowly pour from Yuuri's mouth and nose at each breath. It filled the room, even the pale glow of the candle was being dimmed by it.

"Yuuri, think of happier times… think of your love of our Lord," Father Victor said to him as he continued to pet back his hair.

The tentacles continued to run under Father's shirt, over his exposed chest. He could not pay any attention to them. He needed to keep his head as Yuuri was struggling.

"Yuuri, baby, please… you can stop this, you can overcome it," Father Victor begged.

Yuuri cried out as his body arched, the tentacles moving around him more. Father Victor kept his eyes locked on Yuuri's face. Even sweaty and flushed, he truly was beautiful.

"Yuuri, think of the love in your life… think of Christ's love… You can do this," Father Victor urged.

* * *

Yuuri could feel the sweat pouring off his body. It had been so long since he had been touched, these tentacles coming from his body, a part of him- yet completely different, wrapped around him. They caressed his skin as he felt the fire of each lick. He knew Father Victor was there, he knew Father Victor wanted to help, but the smoke that had encased his body has enraptured his mind. It was blurry and all his mind was filled with, was despair.

His priest had shown up and it gave his mind some clearing of the smoke as the despair was lessened. His priest would not have shown up if he did not love him, right?

The tentacles were exploring his body as they had long ridden him of his clothing. He could not think about himself spread out in his bed naked, even though his priest was there holding his hand, chanting out prayers.

No, his mind was at the tentacle between his legs, lapping at his entrance. Yuuri moaned and arched his body while the tentacle easily entered him. Yuuri tried to moan, he knew Father Victor was right there, but he could not help it as the moan slipped from his mouth. It was as if the tentacles knew what he wanted and needed. He wanted his priest there, he wanted something in him. The moment Father Victor had taken his hand, Yuuri felt his cock harden.

"Yuuri, baby, please," Father Victor kept pleading with him.

He could not think, he could not move. He wanted his priest with him. As if his thoughts were attached to the tentacle, Yuuri turned his head towards his priest. Those aqua eyes filled with concern as the looked at him. A tentacle brushed over his priest cheek and Yuuri could feel the tentacle slipping in and out of his entrance as another wrapped around his cock.

"What can I do?" his priest asked.

Yuuri's vision was blurry, but those aqua eyes of his priest shone through clearly. He could feel the tentacle as it wrapped around his priest torso, running its suckers up and down that cool smooth flesh. Yuuri moaned again, it was as if the tentacle was sending the feelings from Father's Victor skin, it was like Yuuri could feel it- he knew he had to be imagining it. There was no way he was feeling Father Victor's skin as the tentacle continued to laced under this shirt and around his body.

Yuuri wanted his priest with him naked, it was like the tentacle was reading his mind as he heard Father Victor gasp out as the tentacle swoll in his leg pant and ripped the fabric off of him. Yuuri did not understand how this was all working, but he wanted Father Victor as naked as he was and the tentacles were ripping his clothes away as Father Victor chanted a prayer.

" _Mark 1:25 - And Jesus rebuked him, saying, Hold thy peace, and come out of him_ ," Father Victor chanted.

Yuuri was hearing his blood cursing through his ears as the tentacles wrapped themselves around Father Victor's body, caressing his smooth flesh under their suckers. Yuuri moaned and tightened his grip on the hand that insisted to hold his.

There was too much going on, Yuuri's body was overstimulated, a tentacle around his cock that would tighten and loosen up, a tentacle pulsing in and out of his ass, and two wrapped around his priest. He craved the feel of his priest's skin against those tentacles, feeling as Father Victor shivered against the tentacle.

Yuuri could almost will the tentacles to do as he wanted- he wanted to feel his priest. As his mind was filled with fog, he kept thinking how much he wanted to feel his priest. The tentacles wrapped themselves more around his priest and Yuuri moaned out as the tentacle in him started to slowly pulse inside of him and swell.

"Ah!" Yuuri called out.

"Yuuri, please," Father Victor kept calling his name- asking him things that clouded is his mind, going unanswered.

Yuuri was close, he knew his release was coming, as he arched again to the tentacle pushing in and out of him, he felt the one around his cock tighten, almost to the point of pain, not allowing him the release he craved.

"Father Victor… I need you," Yuuri called out.

The tentacles continued their journey around his priest body, Yuuri moaned at the feeling. It was like he was feeling him. He could not stop. He wanted his priest next to him. He craved his priest next to him.

"Please, Father Victor…" Yuuri was begging, "Only you can make this go away."

Yuuri did not know how he knew that, but something deep inside of him told him it was his priest that could make it all better, make his despair go away. He could still feel a ball of despair in the pit of his stomach, coiled tightly like the orgasm he was being denied.

"Father… please… I love you," Yuuri breathed out.

* * *

Father Victor gasped. He tried to ignore as the tentacles caressed over his skin, he even ignored as it ripped the clothing off his body. He could not ignore the proclamation Yuuri had just said.

 _Did he just say he loved me?_

Father Victor was conflicted- they had spent so much time together recently, he knew what they had said back and forth. Even his flirting, Yuuri would blush and accept it. He never turned him away, he always came back for more.

"What do you need my Yuuri?" Father Victor asked.

"I need you," Yuuri breathed out. The black smoke still slowly pouring out his mouth.

"What of me do you need?" Father Victor asked.

"All of you!" Yuuri cried out as the tentacled worked around both of their bodies.

Father Victor felt himself grow hard as a tentacle took his cock and wrapped around it. Crying out, Father Victor tighten his hold on Yuuri's hand as his cock quickly grew under the touch of the tentacle.

'I don't… I don't understand," Father Victor was getting frustrated, he wanted to help Yuuri and he would do anything to help him, even the distraction of the tentacle could not keep him from wanting to help his Yuuri.

"Come to me," Yuuri breathed out. As Yuuri breathed out, more of the black smoke escaped his mouth and surrounded them.

The tentacles pulled Father Victor to his feet and led him so he was kneeling at the foot of the bed. Yuuri was spread out, tentacles roaming and coiling his body as his chest rose, his hips thrusting into the tentacle that was tightly wound around his swollen cock as he could see there was another that was slowly moving in and out of Yuuri's ass.

"Yuuri?" Father Victor asked.

A tentacle came up and wrapped at the top of each of his arms, pulling him on top of Yuuri slowly. As his body sunk on top of Yuuri, the tentacles coiled away, allowing their chest to press flush to one another. Yuuri moaned and his body arched more. The tentacles started to move out of Yuuri and off both their cocks as they brushed lightly when Father Victor braced himself laying on top of Yuuri.

"Please… Father," Yuuri breathed out that smoke one more time before a tentacle pushed Father's Victor head down to Yuuri's. Their mouths awkwardly pressed to each other. Father Victor had envisioned this moment in his mind for so long, had stared at those lips every time Yuuri spoke or drank tea. Those lips that recited prayer with him and mumbled over numbers from the church's books. The smoke escaping Yuuri's mouth and entering his, he felt as Yuuri whined under him and pressed his lips hard to Father Victor's.

Moving his hand to cradle Yuuri's head, Father Victor licked at Yuuri's bottom lip, the scent of honeysuckle and apple blossom filling his mind. Even as Yuuri opened his mouth, inviting Father Victor's tongue in, the black smoke settled and slowly sipped out.

 _Dear Lord and father… allow me to heal our child._ Father Victor thought to himself as their tongues danced against one another and Yuuri's arms wrapped around his back. Their kiss was heated and the tentacles licked as his back as Yuuri licked in his mouth. There were hands and tentacles around them both, he almost could not tell which was Yuuri and which was the tentacles at a certain point.

Yuuri's knees fell further apart as Father Victor broke the kiss and looked down on Yuuri. Those eyes still painted black, unfocused.

"Father Victor…" Yuuri whined.

"Do you know what you are asking of me?" Father Victor asked as Yuuri's knees only seem to spread further apart on his bed. Yuuri had lifted his hips. Allowing their cocks to brush and rub against one another.

"Take my despair away," Yuuri begged of him.

"How?"

"Love me," Yuuri said as he rose to kiss Father Victor again.

Father Victor already loved Yuuri, he had known this for some time now, but never allowed his mind to think it, much say it out loud. He had been in love with Yuuri for sometime now. He looked forward to every moment they had together and craved any touch he was able to get.

"I do love you," Father Victor admitted.

"Then show me… heal me," Yuuri breathed out.

Moving his hand down Yuuri's body, he explored the exposed skin that was not tentacle bound, rocking his hips in time with Yuuri's they created a friction on their cocks. It felt good. Father Victor found his cock was leaking on Yuuri's lower abdomen, but neither cared. The more Father Victor worked his hands and mouth over Yuuri and his skin, the more the tentacles would lay aside, allowing him better access.

The scent of honeysuckle and apple blossom was stronger at Yuuri's neck. Kissing up and down Yuuri's neck, he bit and licked at those straining cords. Yuuri hissed out but scratched his short nails gently down Father Victor's back.

The smoke and stopped coming from Yuuri's mouth and his eyes were a dark gray, still cloudy, but clearing up.

"Oh my Yuuri," Father Victor moaned into his neck.

"Make me yours… show me your love," Yuuri breathing out.

Father Victor moved and felt as the tentacle left out of Yuuri's entrance. As the tentacle that was just in Yuuri, wrapped around Father Victor's cock, moistening his length, it was guiding him to where he could connect with Yuuri, where he could be one with Yuuri.

" _Mark 5:8 - For he said unto him, Come out of the man, [thou] unclean spirit_ ," Father Victor said as he slowly entered into Yuuri.

Yuuri was already stretched and wet from the tentacle. He felt as Yuuri clenched around him and chanted him name. He was overcome with emotion, how could this be? All his training, all his schooling, this was not how you healed a demon in someone. He had not even gotten out the holy water, there were no crosses used- Just his love.

"Yuuri, I love you… I love you…" Father Victor chanted as he was steadily pushing into Yuuri.

Yuuri had wrapped his legs around Father Victor, holding him tight to him. Father Victor kept a close watch on Yuuri's beautiful face, those eyes coming back into focus, the soft brown with blown out pupils. Yuuri smiled at him and Father Victor had to lean down and capture those lips with his again. They were both covered in sweat and the smell of rotten water had gone away. The darkness of the room was clearing out, honeysuckle and apple blossom scented all around them.

"Father… Victor…" Yuuri moaned again, "I love you."

"Baby, I love you so much," Father Victor proclaimed.

As he looked more at Yuuri, watching as his hand wrapped around his own cock and stroked himself in time with the thrust the priest was giving him- the tentacles had started to go away. They were just laid out next to Yuuri and withering at each moan, each kiss and each thrust.

When Yuuri clenched tightly around him and painted his stomach with white streaks, Father Victor thrusted a few more times before his body shook and he collapsed on top of Yuuri. His orgasm was strong, stronger than he ever remembered. Even as he slowly rocked his cock in and out of Yuuri, he continued to cum.

Crying out, he kissed Yuuri one last time, his cock had jerked its final pull. Both men covered in sweat, tears running out of both their eyes. He held onto Yuuri tightly as Yuuri trembled under him and started to shake even harder.

"AH!" Yuuri cried out.

Lifting up, he watched as it was just Yuuri under him. No smoke surrounding his body, no tentacles coming from him. His eyes were glassy from lust and his skin sticky with sweat. Running his hands over Yuuri's body, everything seemed back to normal. Pulling out his softening cock, Father Victor laid next to Yuuri and pulled him in for a hug. He had Yuuri's back pressed to his chest and kissed at his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Yuuri nodded while turning to face his priest.

"I am perfect. You saved me, Father," Yuuri said.

"Only our love Yuuri, that is what saved you, saved us," Father Victor said as he kissed Yuuri's sweaty forehead.

"I meant it," Yuuri said, "When I said I loved you... I meant it."

"I love you too," Father Victor said.

Exhaustion washed over them both, Father Victor held Yuuri tighter as they both drifted to sleep. Both of them a mess, neither caring. They would deal with it later. Yuuri smiled as his priest held him tightly, there was no despair with him any longer.


End file.
